1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for making a burnable fuel from used or waste materials, to systems for converting the used or waste materials into a burnable fuel, to burnable fuels derived from the methods and systems and methods and systems for using the burnable fuel.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for making a burnable fuel from used or waste materials, to systems for converting the used or waste materials into a burnable fuel source, to burnable fuels derived from the methods and systems and methods and systems for using the burnable fuel, where the methods include the steps of providing one or a plurality of used or waste materials to form an input material, sizing the input material to form a sized burnable fuel. The method can also include the step of shaping the sized burnable fuel into a shaped burnable fuel. The method can also include one or more pre-processing or pre-treating steps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many used or waste materials are currently being recycled, especially in today's climate of environmentalism. However, many used or waste materials include bio-hazardous materials or other materials that are a challenge for bulk recycling. Labeling requirements for bio-hazardous used or waste materials may require these materials to be handled in a different manner than many other waste materials.
Moreover, most used or waste materials constitute complex mixtures of components including pulp materials, fabric materials, plastic or polymer materials, metals or metal containing materials, ceramic materials, ceramic containing materials, bio-hazardous materials, etc. Many conventional waste material recycling methodologies require a separation of the material into separated components, especially metals and metal containing materials, before the material can then be post processed.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that can readily convert used or waste materials directly into a burnable fuel without the need for exhaustive component separation.